


Marry Me

by Saikouu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sorry Not Sorry, bc you're crying from all the fluff, like you can hardly tell it's there, this is so cheesy, very light angst, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikouu/pseuds/Saikouu
Summary: Historia finally marries Ymir.Based on a scene in you-know-which episode.-------------------Just some short YumiKuri fluff because we all need it.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this is set. Just some random time.

"Ymir!"

Historia cried, getting off her horse and running to Ymir.

"Historia!"

Ymir ran towards her too. When they collided, they held each other close, Historia sobbing into Ymir's chest. Ymir had her own share of tears running down her cheeks too. They stood there, holding each other, for what seemed like forever. After some time, Historia looked up.

"Marry me?" She looked at the other girl with tear stained eyes. Ymir began sobbing.

"Of course! I'd say yes each time you ask me!" She burried her face in Historia's - no. HER Historia's soft blonde hair. Even though she was a soldier, her hair was always soft and perfect. Just like everything else about her.

"I know we can't really get married, and rings are too expensive for us, but we can still try to make it work..." Historia closed her eyes and layed her head on Ymir's chest.

"Does that mean I can call you my wife now?" Ymir asked, her eyes closed too in content.

"Only if I get to call you mine."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy I'm dying--  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little drabble I did at 3 am ~


End file.
